horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit With The Mac
Hit With The Mac is a song by rapper Lil Mosquito Disease featuring Lil Taco and 6ix9ine. Lyrics Yea, yea, yea, yuh, yuh, esketit, oh, burr, baby It's Mosquito on the track, bitch This kid be flossin’ And we be saucing This kid be flossin’ And we be saucing This kid be flossin’ And we be saucing This kid be flossin’ And we be saucing You see us around you best get out yo post They run faster than if they saw a ghost Watch out cause we more fire than a cali reaper pepper Careful in your alley cause mosquito’ll turn you to a leper I ain't never talking bout racks and gold And others sure as hell ain't as bold The rest fell off and are way too old Yo, yo, yo I get a lot of cash and it's green I pop lots of mollies and beans I rep blue in my city Everybody knows you could be missing We be out here crippin Your sales be dippin YouTube Money in the bank I'm coming at you like a tank We be flexing out here You look like a dear You like LaFear You fake, you gotta fear We got big bucks, we got big bucks We put big fat Glocks in yo face Get off my block, imma go shoot you down with the Glock Me and Lil Taco getting lit, I'm going to fuck yo bitch We out here flexing, we be out here flexing Boy why you messing (Scum Gang) Can't be where I'm at, I don't know you Bet my little n***as run up on you (Baow!) They'll leave a n***a flat, no warning (Woop!) Scum Gang, bitch, we on it, trust me 'cause you don't want it You can try 6ix9ine if you wanna die All my n***as down for the homicide You'll be on a shirt, you'll be in the church Dressed up in a box with ya mama cryin' She kissing your corpse I don't know who you is and you pissing me off I aim at your heart, bullets rip through your cross Rip you apart, stitches can't fix it, it's straight to the morgue Better hope you don't slip and get lost in these parts Walk through the park after dark, catch a spark Ten o'clock news, you'll be out on the charts Scum to the Gang, praise to اللّٰ Why It Sucks # The beat is mediocre and sounds like the beat to SESE with less bass. # Lil Taco's is laughably offbeat. # The lyrics are ridiculous (ex. "You look like a Deer") # The flows are awful. # 6ix9ine's part is sampled from the song "Fuck Is You". # Lil Taco has the chorus which is ridiculous. Official Audio Lil Mosquito Disease - Hit with the Mac ft. Lil Taco & 6ix9ine (Official Audio) Category:Lil Mosquito Disease songs Category:Lil Taco Songs Category:6ix9ine songs Category:2019 Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Flex Entertainment releases